


Beachside Conversations

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Charming - Freeform, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Islands, Light-Hearted, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Parvati needed a break, and the beachside was the right choice.





	Beachside Conversations

The white sand was a tickly, gripply sensation against Parvati's feet. It wedged between her toenails—something she's going to need a pedicure for later—yet it was like a massage as she walked through it. The gentle winds blew her hair against her shoulder, and the bright sun warmed her body. The light from the sun illuminated the turquoise waters of the sea that stretched for miles. With no cloud in sight, she could see the birds flying about freely. The beauty of it all caused Parvati to smile; Olhuveli Beach was truly a sight.

She almost went to one of the islands in Hawaii instead, but she was glad Padma had convinced her to choose this place instead. She could have missed out on all this.

"Lost in the beauty of this place, are we?" a deep voice called in the distance. "Can't say I blame you."

Parvati turned in his direction, watching him saunter down the bridge from the villas nearby. His rich, dark chocolate skin shined against the beaming sun, and his lean muscles flexed with every step he took. He wore plain black swimming trunks along with tan sandals, yet still looked like a million dollars.

"Perhaps," she said, flipping her hair. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much," he replied. "It's just the same expression I had when I first stayed around here."

Parvati raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not a native?" she asked.

The man shook his head. "No. I visit here often when I need to get a peace of mind," he answered as he held out his hand. "I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

She pursed her lips, her eyes sweeping over him once more. There wasn't any harm getting acquainted with Blaise, was there?

"Parvati," she said, deciding not to offer her last name in case he  _did_  turn out to be some madman. Even if every other part of her wanted to swoon in his presence, her mind was conscious enough to be on some alert. She took his hand, prepared to shake it out of courtesy.

Instead, Blaise gripped her hand softly and brought her knuckles to his lips. "A pleasure, Parvati."

"Mm," she hummed, taking her hand back. "So why do you need a peace of mind this time?"

He tilted his head with an amused smile on his face. "I could ask you something similar since you're here alone. And that expression on your face tells me that you're struggling with something."

Parvati folded her arms; she didn't have to verbally admit that he read her correctly. "You could answer since I asked first," she said smoothly.

"Isn't 'ladies first' the proper courtesy?"

"Is there really need for proper courtesy right now?"

"If you were standing in front of a beautiful woman like I am, you'd think so."

Parvati laughed, hiding the fact that the pick-up line kind of worked on her. "If I were standing in front of a beautiful woman, I'd be complimenting her outfit and trying to get her to model my clothes."

"So, you're a designer?" he inquired.

"Yes. I'm the creator and face of the 'Scarlet' fashion line in India," Parvati answered. "But apparently my mind is hitting a wall in the creativity department for new garments, so my sister suggested that I take a break."

Blaise rubbed his chin. "Blocks can be stressful," he agreed. "I'm the Chief Marketing Officer of an international business firm that my friend owns. Of course, the job can have some stressful moments staying on top of the competition, so when I need to unwind," Blaise clicked his tongue, "I come here."

Parvati could understand the stress of staying ahead of competition, and she couldn't deny that the Olhuveli Beach was certainly a reliever.

"I see," she said. "And I guess we answered each other anyway," she added with a soft laugh, running her hand through her hair. "I should get going. I'm hoping that a walk around the beach would help with the inspiration."

"Now I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you do that alone," Blaise told her. "Allow me to accompany you this time."

Parvati thought about it. He wasn't so bad so far, and he was nice to look at too…

"As long as you stay a gentleman the whole time," she said, pointing a finger at him in a warning manner.

Blaise placed a hand on his chest with a large grin. "Scout's Honor," he said.

She snorted and walked through the sand once again, Blaise by her side. The lush, tropical palm trees shaded their path, so it was safe for Parvati to glance around at the scenery around her.

All around the sand, Parvati spotted seashells that twinkled with crystals, others appeared smooth like matte paint. Turtles and crabs roamed the grounds freely. Everything looked so harmonious that Parvati almost forgot that she wasn't alone.  _Almost_. It was the feeling of Blaise's presence that made Parvati feel a sense of completion.

She couldn't put her finger on it. Whether it was the clear weather, beautiful surroundings, or comfortable presence of the stranger next to her, Parvati just felt… _right_.

At least she was confident that she'd be inspired by something while she was here.


End file.
